User talk:75x
Who made that article about me? I want to know NOW! Someone better apologize for the rudeness before I get into defense mode (which trust me, you don't want to see)! Someone better own up to it in a week! ~AM~ hi awesome me, im sort of a fan of yours. i believe that u hav stopped lying but i need to tell u about something. there's a CLAW in ag survival that kills u instantly. after that comes the SPIDER BOSS! u can fite it, and it can kill u too. i posted a pic in the creation lab ):the biggest lego dude:( Hello "The Biggest Lego Dude", You are such a lier. I posted a topic like that in the MBs a few days ago asking if you were lying or not, and everyone said it was a lie. I posted the topic before you posted in my Talk Page, because I saw your "Death Claw" page. That was why I posted it, and you are a HUGE dirty lier, like I USED to be. ~AM~ It wasn't me. I didn't make that stupid topic about you, but I'll take the blame. Nobody EVER confesses about what they did here, and I'll see if I can find out ProfArchibaldHale A.K.A. PAH I know that I technically contributed to it (if you're talking about page "The Truth About AwesomeMe44"). I posted some things on the talk page about what you lied about, but that's about it. I'm pretty sure ShermanTheMythran made the page, but I really don't remember at this point. Kryiptuun 20:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Lolwut? I didn't create that page! I believe that that page was right to be there, and I don't believe you've really changed. People rarely do. That much, anyway. But then again, I didn't do the page. Regardless of how much I hate what you've done, I'd never blackmail anyone. Oh my god. Your'e ThenewPAH. I'm sorry that you don't believe I've changed, but I really have. ~AM~ Sorry, just remembered wrong. I just looked at your contributions Sherman, I know you didn't make that page now :l But the question is, who did? Kryiptuun 23:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I do believe you've changed. After all, we DO know that the Maelstrom helmet gets released in a few days thanks to you. P.S. you don't remember that my old username was ProfArchibaldHale? I had a mishap with codes and had to delete it, that's why I'm now known as ThenewPAH. ProfArchibaldHale 01:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 208.79.15.146 did it. Flex217 02:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Contributor then. Dang. ProfArchibaldHale 02:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Replaced a word that shouldn't be used on this wiki with a more appropriate one. : Jamesster.LEGO 03:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the word and look at the left of it: Hi! Hi Don't say I didn't warn you about that page about you! :P Let me know if I can help with anything! Willr2d213 03:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You want to help me? Thanks! All I need you to do is to tell that "Biggest Lego Dude Guy" to shut up about the "Death Claw". ~AM~ What's your in-game name? Mine is Legomaster1 Im Flex217. ARCTrooperFlex 23:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Willr2d213 21:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeMe44. I'm not online everyday, so don't expect me. :P ~AM~ Ah good thing you edited that word out Jamesster. Outside of the US swearing can be a little so-so. No offence to AU or PAH. Willr2d213 23:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? :@ I DIDN"T THINK THAT WAS A SWEAR WORD!!! NOBODY EVER SAID THAT IT WAS!!!!! ALSO, SWEARING ISN'T 'So-so' HERE IN AUSTRALIA, IT"S AS BAD AS IT IS IN YOUR STUPID COUNTRY!!! (WHOSE COUNTRY ISN'T STUPID ANYWAY!!?) ProfArchibaldHale 08:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm an American, and I have to agree, it's kind of a stupid country :P I'm not sure I wan't to know what that word was... Kryiptuun 15:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Im american and that is a HUGE insult. What are you? British? Drigle Oh, orry i read that wrong oops digle = It was the D(a) word, ends in an 'n'. Also, I'm not British. ProfArchibaldHale 01:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *ahem* My talk page???? What I've got to say for myself is that I didn't do it, I swear. I believe you should be punished for what you've done, but not by my hand. And I do believe you owe me an apology, though... I'm terribly sorry. I've stopped lying, but I must tell you that a few days ago I was horribly infuriated. I blamed the first name that came into view, and that, unfortunately, was you. I really am being serious with this apology. I'm so sorry. Also, I have been punished, as some LEGO users already know. A mod contacted me VIA e-mail telling me to stop lying or they would delete my account. Some thought this was a lie, but if anyone wants, I'll gladly copy and paste it onto here. Hey, how 'bout I do it in my next message? ~AM~ Could you get a screenshot of the email? Jamesster.LEGO 18:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) How? I have a new-style mac, so I don't have the "Print Screen" button. Is there another way? If so, please tell me! AwesomeMe http://www.wikihow.com/Take-a-Screenshot-in-Mac-OS-X Also, you can sign your posts with the Signature button or four tildes ( ~ ). ;) Jamesster.LEGO 18:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you for the information, Jamesster! It feels great that after a long time with a slow and old computer, I can finally understand the basics of a new one. :P Anyway, one deluxe email picture, comin' right up! I'll use the sig button. AwesomeMe 18:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Voila! I have been warned by a mod. If I lie again, I lose my LU subscription. That's it, no more lying for me! AwesomeMe 19:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. :) As long as you now know that your account is on the line if you lie, I seriously don't think that you would be just plain stupid enough to continue lying. :P Don't worry; I'm not stupid. The fate of my account is now between me and the lies. You can trust me now. Thanks for accepting my apology. I apologized on your talk page. And by the way, someone edited my message to change it to a "starred-out" swear. Who did this? Hmm.... O_o AwesomeMe 20:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo AM yo awesomeme, chillax. the death claw is real and the spider boss comes out in survival. i aint lying, tell me about all the times u lied. ~TheBigLegoDude~ 22:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I might as well blow up right now. You re-created that horrible page about me. HOW DARE YOU? Now I'm going to get revenge. You will not go through with this plan without others noticing. AwesomeMe 22:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd really like to see a picture of the "Death Claw" myself! One that isn't a Photoshopped fake, preferably. To say it in the words of internet users, "pics or it didn't happen." Kryiptuun 23:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Me too! This "BigLegoFan" guy better cut the cheese in half, or I'm gonna get mad at him for spamming my page! He photo-shopped the last one, who's to say he won't do it again?! AwesomeMe 23:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, are you serious? I never even saw the first picture! Link to the pic please? Kryiptuun 23:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It got reported and deleted by me and some mod. Big mess I got tangled up in. Try not to do something like that, or you'll get a ton of e-mails from the LU team. ;) Anyway, I might be able to extract parts of it. Let's see what I can do. ;) AwesomeMe 23:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Who knew the mods cared :P. 01:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeme, read through your talk page very carefully. ''I didn't do it, but I found out about by reading your page. Here's a hint: ''Besides my lying...... 01:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, somebody noticed. I noticed it but wasn't sure if I should say anything. I know exactly who did that... Kryiptuun 01:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yup. I checked. It was PAH 03:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone changed it back to normal, but you can see what it was here . 21:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) That guy, you know, "TheBigLegoFan", I'm getting mad at him. HE REMADE THE "Truth About AwesomeMe44" article, and it's even more hurtful!!!! AwesomeMe 22:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) If I wasn't a christian, I would go on his page and start swearing. No joke, this guy needs to be stopped. ProfArchibaldHale 22:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God, I know! I'm Christian, and I'm not aloud to swear either, but just saying, if this guy needs to be stopped, it's NOW. Mythrun posted the Warn 1 symbol which means that if he does it again, the consequence could be greater, but... wow. That guy is awful. AwesomeMe 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig i may be breaking the ToS but i made you a sig that you can customize just go to User:AwesomeMe/sig to see it and use this for your sig thing to work in prefrences. ARCTrooperFlex 23:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE IT! How do I use it, my good man? AwesomeMe 23:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (not knowing of how to use the new one) just type in ~~~~or ~~~ (~~~ has no date and time) after your message. ARCTrooperFlex 23:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okee Dokee! AwesomeMe It 'aint workin' look at this picture. ARCTrooperFlex 23:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) oh and i use for my welcome thing. IT WORKS! W00T! (i think :P) Ha ha! Guys, look! TheBigLegoFan got what was coming to him! Ha ha! you replace Flex217 with AwesomeMe. ARCTrooperFlex 23:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh AwesomeMe Hey are you on LU right now? 23:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Getting on now why? AwesomeMe I want to add you to my friend list 23:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm in Crux. SPZ. AwesomeMe You are? It says your not online. Can you just add Legomaster1 to your list? 23:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, same thing is happening for you. It must be some weird glitch. AwesomeMe Are you guys on US? ARCTrooperFlex 23:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Try again I just gliched out 23:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Grrr.... When I tried adding you to my friend list, it logged me out and showed the picture of Bob smiling and waving. Grrr... AwesomeMe Let me know when you get back on. 23:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) AAGH! It says that Overbuild's too full! That's never happened to me, before! I'll catch up with you when it isn't full. AwesomeMe It is O_O. Keep trying 23:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Not... working... must... get... on... trying... harder... AwesomeMe My friend just logged out try! 23:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! I got on, but wait, I logged out to post this. Darn it! AwesomeMe And now I have to go :( 00:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You can use alt+tab to get out of the game. ARCTrooperFlex 00:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I might me on later today 00:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) So Awesome if you get on it's just you and me. ARCTrooperFlex 00:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that pic? ARCTrooperFlex 00:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC)